deep, dark, dangerous,
by sanshalyrica
Summary: Sophie is the mysterious newcomer to post apocalyptic mystic falls. she may be the key to bringing their lost friends back from the dead. but she isn't who she says she is. powerful, fierce, and strong with secrets that span half millennia, is she their best ali and friend...or their worst enemy yet. delena. mattxOC
1. prequil

Chapter one

I can see my eyes in the glass of my private jet, the same piercingly grey fierce eyes that have stared down countless challenges. I sigh, trying to soften my hard glare. I look down at the controls to the jet and give myself 10 minutes to become my polar opposite, I graze my hand over the controls willing the correct switches and levers to flip, which, of course they do. I swish my hand too the side and the door opens at the will of my mind. I head to the farthest back compartment. I fish the USA pass port out of my pile of 50 others, all from their respective countries and take it with me.

Gingerly I peel my black leather clothes from my body, and replace them with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a vintage designed top, olive green jacket, and brown laced high heels. I giggle softly to myself, it's the first time I've worn a color other then black and grey in over half my lifetime. I straiten my curly chestnut hair and replace the black makeup for a softer brown. I look at my reflection in the windows. The eyes just wont loose the steely determination and fierceness they've always had. I smile at myself; you can never loose that fire.

My sharp white convertible winds the bend towards mystic falls another mile and the small town will be in plain sight. the hand not on the wheel toys with the ruby necklace that will keep my powers from draining when I cross through the border. I wind the final bend into town and weave my way through the damaged streets. Finally I pull into the parking lot and park the car.

I don't waste time getting things done. I get to the check-in desk quickly and quietly, the attendant doesn't notice me for a while, I clear my throat, she looks up "name?" she asks. "Sophie" I answer. she hands me a key" penthouse 21st floor" she says I snatch it from her grasp and head to my new home.

after unceremoniously setting my things down I head out into town.

I walk strait up to the remains of the grille and pick around trough the charred remains I kick a charred door out of the way and make my way to the back I duck under bars and over hangings and finally come to the place where the power circulates I reach down to file through the area to find the exact place, but I sense a presence, human, muscular from what I can read through my powers.

"yes?" I say flatly and continue picking.

" you shouldn't be here." he says.

" I do a lot of things I shouldn't do" I state. to my surprise, he laughs.

" what are you looking for? we've been through the remains 20 times, there's nothing left but charred wood.' he scoffs.

" to you maybe"I say.

" what do you see then" he laughs.

" I see the place where Marcos died, I see the power released when he did" I challenge.

"so you're one of them "he says.

"I'm a witch" I laugh nodding.

"then how are you inside the border" he asks

" every spell, no matter how powerful has its loopholes" I state. he smiles,

"you should come meet my friends we could use your help. "he says.

I laugh " give me a second, then I'd love to." I draw the power out of the spot and capture it in the second of my necklaces, the one made of a traveller knife. I turn towards the man.

"show me the way" I smile. Landing in stride next to him. we turn down the street.

" what's your name" he asks shyly

"Sophie" I say and tilt my head towards him

"Matt" he smiles.


	2. New Kids On The Block Part One

**New Kids On The Block~ part one**

* * *

Matt led me up around a sharp turn and up a hill large looming mansion comes into sight.

I try and hide my smile, Salvatore mansion, its been a long time since I've been there. We walk up the hill in silence for a while, until finally Matt turns to me and speaks

"so how old are you?" he asks. I pause and think, how old should I be? The age I look? Or should I be older? My actual age is out of the question because saying your more than 100 times someone's age when you look 14 tends to raise suspicion. So I go with the easy answer:

"fourteen" I say.

he smiles "nineteen"

I look down if only I could ever be 19.

"so your family's cool with you being well..." he trails of

" here alone? "I laugh. "no, they didn't care about me when they were alive and, certainly don't care about me when they're dead" I scoff

"so they're dead?" he asks

"yeah" I shrug my parents never cared about me I never cared about them.

"I'm sorry" he says

"don't be" I laugh humorlessly.

"No." he says "not like that, I just know how its like to have parents like that, I never knew my dad, and my mom was drunk all the time" he smiles sadly looking at the ground.

Panic bounces around my mind. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no_. We are moving into emotional down-to-earth territory. I DONT DO emotional and down-to- earth, I'm blatant , and snarky, and blunt, and sarcastic, and witty, and fearsome. I DONT DO emotional, I really don't know how. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind:

I nod and say "yeah". this seems to work and I let out a sigh of relief.

"come on" he says smiling  
" this way" he leads me to the door.  
"they should be home" he says as he opens the door. I raise my eyebrows

"and who's they?" I ask smirking. Matt opens his mouth to speak, but two figures cut him off.

I can sense them: both are supernatural.  
To the right I sense the feeling of moonlight and wet dog: werewolf. But there's something funny about him, he is tainted with blood. I've never sensed anything like this before, but years of quick thinking has made me very good at coming to conclusions: the figure to my right had once been a hybrid.

To the left I sensed oak, iron and blood. Hunter. Something about him felt ancient and that could only mean one thin he is one of the five. Years of practice told me to watch my back and be ready to kill him at any time. I wasn't scared of hunters, I never have been, but my guard never goes down. ever.

The figures stepped out of the shadows. the hunter looks at Matt,

"who's the girl, "he asks. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself._ calm down Soph, you're a good girl, don't blow your cover._ I sigh and settle for staring him strait in the eye,

"I'm Sophie" I say

"Jeremy Gilbert" he says. Ahh, I actually liked, Jonathan Gilbert, he was a fairly decent man. I take a deep breath.

"pleasure" the second figure approaches

" Tyler Lockwood" he says smiling slightly.  
Oooh, now that's a family I have quite the history with,but unfortionately that history consists of mostly blackmail. it takes effort, but I smile at him too. Jeremy looks inquisitively at matt.

"I think she can help us" he says

* * *

"and how can she do that" tyler asks.

"she's a witch, and her powers work inside the boundaries" he explains.

" how is that- " Jeremy starts.

"loopholes." I say.

"I'm not sure, I mean she's kind of young" Tyler says. I laugh to myself.

"and after what happened to bonnie" he continues looking warily at Jeremy who tenses up at the mention of the name, which I have to pretend not to know.

" look," matt says " we need a witch on our side and she can at least try"

"trying could still get her killed" Jeremy says.  
I take a breath and lean foward from my position on the wall where I'd been listening

" listen," I start "I'm perfectly happy to help, but in order to do that I kind of need to know what im helping with"

" oh, sorry"jeremy sighs " do you know about the travelers and their spell?" he asks,  
i nod

" well our friends sacrificed themselves to defeat them, and as the other side imploded we tried to bring them back, which we were able to do, except for..." he trails off

" two of them, they were, how do you put it, sucked into oblivion" tyler finishes for him.  
I try and looked shocked, like I don't already know that Damon and bonnie were sucked into oblivion.

" we want to try and bring them back" matt says.

"but if you don't want to "Tyler says

" you don't have t-"

" ill do it" I state

"you will! why would you want to put yourself at risk" Jeremy asks softly.

"honestly," I sigh smirking " Im not sure what I do that doesn't put me at risk"

* * *

Its been two days since my "surprise" run in with matt.

I dress myself in a short, blousy, mint green dress and a yellow sweater.

Hopping in my car, I drive out of mystic falls and into a neighboring town, where I park the car in some random lot, slamming the door as I get out.

I see two people, one blonde and one brown haired, watching me "secretly", even though they might as well be in plain sight.

I look at the sky the clouds are getting darker and darker, its about to rain, so I decide to put on a show:  
I wave my hand across the open air infront of me and the dark sky is replaced by cerulean blue.

I turn on heel and walk towards the coffee shopstaring directly at my two onlookers before I go.

* * *

**So, Sophie isn't who she says she is. Can you guess her big secret? Write your guesses in reviews :-) Thanks**


	3. New Kids On The Block Part Two

**sorry its been so long.**

I round the corner from where I parked, to the café that we are meeting at.

The small town isn't bustling with life, but its certainly not desolate. I walk through the propped open door to the café and order a vanilla double shot cappuccino.

As the teenager working the bar gives me my order, my phone buzzes. Not now, I think, don't you dare give me away.

I thank the girl for the cappuccino and walk over to the farthest corner of the restaurant, I look around to see if anyone is looking before pulling the phone out of my purse quickly I press ignore and delete the call from my log, before slipping it back into my purse.

I choose a booth far away from everyone else where we won't be heard.

I take one long slow sip fron my cappuccino. As soon as the hot liqid runs down my throat the figures whod been " secretly" watching me enter the café.

I know them both; Stefan Salvatore I'd met personally long long ago though he doesn't remember.

The other one, is the perky, sunny, preppy, annoyingly, positive, vampire, Caroline Forbes.

They come in laughing at something before they walk over to where im sitting

" are you Sophie?" he asks

" don't pretend like you don't already know the answer to that" I laugh.

They look stricken and nevous when I call them out for spying on me, I laugh

" Yes, I am, and you're Stefan and Caroline.

" So, youre new to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asks.

" Not really, I was there a long time ago, when I was much younger" I say.

A very long time ago.

"I only came back because I had to take care of some of the aftermath of Marcos's death"

"Oh, so your magic works inside the boarder?" Caroline peeps.

"Yeah? Matt didn't mention?" I ask my eyebrows raising in question.

"No, he didn't" Caroline says "Then again, weve all been a little distracted lately" she scoffs. I laugh humorlessly

"I can imagine"

If i actually needed sleep, I would be having it right now, I hate small talk. I'm the girl who starts the conversation with "cut to the crap", but my sunny blonde friend doesn't seem to understand that.

" I like your bracelet" she says.

I mentally slam my head into the table, it takes every inch of self control not to say thanks distastefully.

Breathe, Soph, Breath.  
In, Out, In, Out.  
Don't blow your cover.  
I open my mouth to try and say something remotely nice, but I'm saved by my new favorite person, Matt.

" Hey" he says.

I smirk at him, looking through the corner of my eye.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiles. "Tyler and Jeremy are trying to get Elena here"

" Good luck with that" Stefan scoffs

"We've been trying to get her to do something, anything for about 4 months now" Caroline explains.

"Loss is tough" I sigh "everyones mind is like a piece of string, with every loss more weight is added onto the string making it weaker, when the loss is spread far enough apart, then you can learn to cope with it, you can wistand the weight. But when one loss after another is piled up relentlessly, eventually the string just snaps. The more you care the heavier the loss is."

That is why I prefer not to care, like... at all.

"so... why do you want to help us" Stefan asks.

"Well " I say "I didn't come here specifically to help you" I pause '"But once I'd heared about everything, I knew I could at least try and help"

"Well, thank you," Caroline says.I smile.

You know, I could be a damn good actress. I've almost got this nice, good, girl act down.

"You know," Caroline says. "you're pretty young for a Witch, Bonnie didn't relize what she was until she was"

"seventeen" I interrupt.

Caroline cocks her head,

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" she asks

"All Bennet Witches get their Calling at seventeen" I explain

"Calling?" Matt questions

"When a potential witch is called apon to become a Witch." I explain

"Oh." Stefan says.

"So, when did you get you're Calling?" Caroline asks. I smile

"Age four"

"Is that younger than normal?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, very." I say "the normal age is around ten" Stefan nods.

I check my watch.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I'm working on a plan, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it." I say.

"Why not tell us now" Caroline asks

"Because, I have to see if ill be able to pull it off" I say.

DUH! I know I'll be able to pull it off I just have to figure out how not to raise suspicion.

"If I tell you now then you'll have hope, and well.. you know what they say about hope, it breeds eternal misery"

Words.

To .

Live.

By.

They all laugh.

"Nice meeting you." Stefan says.

"You too!" I smile, then I walk out.

* * *

I walk strait into an ally and pull out my phone, I call him.

The phone rings four times before he picks up, his crisp, British, accent filling the line.

"Soph?" he asks.

"Ahh, if it isn't my second favorite Original" I snark.

"Second favorite?" he asks.

"Sorry, Klaus I like your sister better, it's a girl thing." I say.

"What if I dressed up like a girl? How about then?" he jokes.

"Then," I say snobbily, "I'd take a picture." we laugh.

"Anyway what's my update?" he inquires.

I look over and see Elena, a blank look still plastered on her face, but nonetheless saving caroline and stefans lives from a rouge Hybrid. I laugh, and turn away from them.

"everything is going as planned."

Then I hang up.

* * *

**So who is Sophie really? Please, please, please, please, please, review your thoughts/comments/speculations about Sophie and where you think her story is going. Is she bad? Is she good? What is her secret? I would also looooooooooooooooove some feedback, it would mean soooooooo much, thank you sooo much. I love you guys! 3** **3 3 3**


	4. blood is thicker than water

**I'm working on some more chapters now! thank you for the awesome reviews they mean soooooooo much to me! some hints about Sophie's true identity her age, history, and what side she's on will be revealed in this chapter and the ones coming up! auggghhh! if only I could type as fast as I think! **

today I reveal my plan.

I've worked out all the kinks of saying everything and nothing at the same time . I wont say it was easy( it wasn't).

I drive myself to the Salvatore mansion but park a block away ,(seeing a fourteen year old driving a car tends to raise eyebrows, even if I have been driving since 1940), then I walk the rest of the way.

I knock on the door three times before the hunter opens the door and looks warily at me.

"Can I help you" he asks sounding more tired than annoyed.

"nope!" I pop "but I can help you."

He steps aside, I walk in with a smirk. Tyler looks up from whatever he was doing.

"Sophie, matt's on the phone with Elena, trying to convince her to climb out of the hole a misery she's been living in" he scoffs. I sigh.

"Tell Matt to get down here." I say.

"Ma-" Tyler calls

" coming" my fine-tuned hearing picks up on him racing down the steps from three flights up. "Sophie!" He smiles purely and genuinely. "What..."

"Full moon is next week" I say.

" why-" he says. I interrupt.

" thats when you'll have your witch and your vampire back." I smirk. Jeremy's eyes widen

" that soon?" He asks.

" thought you'd be pleased, " I smirk " I'll give you the details later, why don't you give your friends a call?" Matt smiles a wide toothy grin, that brings back too many painful memories, and gives me a hug.

" thank you" he says. And I know he means it.

"I might be able to help you with one more thing." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Put me on the phone with Elena." I smirk.

" Sophie,..." he starts

" ah, ah, ah,' I say " I know what I'm doing" he raises his eyebrows and reluctantly hands me the phone. the phone rings

"Matt I know your worried about my whole witchy drug thing, but I just I need to see him" elena starts sounding ike broken glass her voice rough like sandpaper.

" hello elena," I say

" if your another way that Matt's trying to fix me ..." she starts to say her voice collapseing in on itself.

" I'm Sophie" I state evnly " I hear your not doing so well" elena stifles a cry. I hold a finger up to matt and walk out of the room " what are you using?" I ask.

"what" she says voice cracking. " rumor has it your using a witch herb to hallucinate you dead boy friend. Which one are you using?" I ask.

" I don't know" she says.

"well whatever it is, add ginger and hot water then drink it- itll keep the hallucinations longer" I whisper.

" you- youre helping me?" she asks timidly.

" that's your choice" I say " goodbye" I hang up.

* * *

I walk out of the room, and am cornrerd by three angry boys

" you're helping her?" Jeremy asks.

"relax,' I say " as soon as she drinks the witch herb and ginger tea all I have to do is say one word and shell come to wherever I am"

"That easily" tyler asks incredulous.

"you wanted her to get out? Didn't you?" I smirk.

* * *

We all pack into the small café, Elena too, thanks to me. I put a pad of paper on the table infront of us.

"soooooooo," caroline says "you called us here to show us a blank piece of paper?"

" no" I snarl. " the other side exists, slash exsisted in the same dimension as where we are right now. Within a dimension there are many different planes, the deeper you go into the planes the more you can see" I explain "like how you could see ghosts as well as the living " I say to Jeremy.

"What are you saying" Elena stares at me vacantly.

"What I'm saying," I say evenly "is that this isn't the first time the other side has been destroyed, it's existed in many different planes throughout history. The other side doesn't just implode, it goes back to the most recent plane"

"so what your saying is that Damon and bonnie are stuck somewhere in history?" Caroline asks.

"1994, to be exact" I smirk. Elena Leans forward

"1994? Why?"

"That's the last time the other side imploded,so that's where they'll be" I snarl.

"So we have to get to 1994," Stefan says "how?"

"Easy," I say "we need an ascendant"

" a what?" Tyler asks\

" an accendent, its a mechanism that works as a bridge or portal connecting one plane to another,"

"so we need an accendent. How are we supposed to get one?" Jeremy says

" I already have one, I'm just missing four things " I smirk

"yes," Caroline says

"I need a gilbert ring, wood from a yew tree, amber, moon water"

" we can get them" stefan says "I know a place where yew trees grow Caroline can come with me" he says I nod

"I'll get the amber," Jeremy says "Bonnie's mom would have some, Tyler can join me" I smirk

" I still need moonwater" I say Matt answers me

" I guess I could-"

" I'll do it" Elena says, everyone turns to her

"Elena..." Stefan starts Elena stares straight at me

"moon water, its the stuff used to bond a curse-like the moonstone, I can get it, I know where to go" I smile.

" its settled then" I say. "The next full moon"

" Sophie, I can't thank you-"

a man walks up to me I tense prepared for an attack,

" excuse me miss."

* * *

he taps my shoulder, it explodes in pain.\

I cry out- vervain-hunter.

I lift my arm up and catch the wooden bullet with laser sharp reflexes and throw it back at him' so that it sticks in his heart and kills him.

when he falls six other hunters walk torwrds me, calmly, as if they expect to survive.

I get up using superhuman speed and rip the hearts out of number three and four,

I do a back flip extending my leg and kick number two and one into the stone wall.

I snap number fives Neck.

I sink my long, sharp, fangs into number six's neck.

his ruby, red, blood gives my life- the heavenly fluid sliding down my throat, the euphoric feeling of power spreads through me.

I smile against his skin.

"you doubted me sweetheart, I'm far more deadlier than I look"

I drain him dry.

* * *

He falls to the floor at my feet,

I laugh and look at my friends- they look shocked, appalled, and impressed all at the same time- which ends up making them look constipated. Stefan gets out of his stupor first.

" you.. you.. youre a vampire" he stutters. I smirk amused

" told you I was older than I look" he heaves a deep breath.

* * *

for some reason, that annoying, little patronizing voice in my head speaks up:

"imagine what happens when they find out your real secret"

* * *

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! freshman year is hard. I love you all! please review. Any more guesses about Sophie? big reveals coming soon!**

**to: spobydelena241:**

**shes wayyyy older than the salvatores, but not as old as Klaus!**


	5. Under the Waning Moon

**UNDER THE WANING MOON**

* * *

"Welcome to new Orleans," I smile

Elena gets outof the car eyes wide.

"new Orleans?" she gasps. I snicker a little

"where else is there an immortal hybrid?" I quirk my eyebrows towards her.

"Klaus." Elena whispers darkly. I click my tounge approvingly.

"she speaks"I'm surprised to hear Elena laugh a little at my remark.

"and laughing too" smirking devilishly,I turn around to face the city.

" Now, if you were an immortal, all powerful, hybrid where would you be?" I ask

" knowing Klaus," Elena laughs humorously, "the term _"heads will roll", _applies to almost everything he does." We start to walk down bourbon street.

"well," I begin " unfortunately we don't have a _guillotine_ in the big easy" I joke sarcastically. Of course, the whole; _'where is Klaus, and how do we find him?'_ thing is pointless to me, because I know perfectly well where to find him.

"There are quite a few witch inhabitants in new Orleans right?" Elena asks suddenly, turning towards me.

"Yes," I answer cautiously, "Voodoo mostly," Elena cocks her head

"Voodoo?" she asks. "Aren't they like psychics or something?" I scoff.

"that's the nice way of putting it," I say provocatively, pushing her curiosity further.

"what do you...?"

" Voodoo Priests, Voodoo Witches, Psychics- whatever you want to call them, are, in fact, true decendents of magical lines" I inform her. "But," I snarl " they- shall we say, failed to inherit the majical abilities of their predecessors." I look at the coolection of bars and pubs on bourbon street. " They are, technically, magical duds" I say frankly.

"So they have no majical powers whatsoever?" she asks.

" Some have very limited ability, but most have none"

" Then how do they, you know, read the future?" she asks.

"They may not have any magical abilities, but they have most likely grown up in a magic-using family. So, an_ 'awareness or connection with nature'_ is still there" I hiss.

I stop at the corner of Bourbon and Orleans street. "lets go in here" I say, pointing to a bar. We walk into the bar together.

I take a seat at the bar, Elena tells me shes going to the bathroom.

"i'll have my usual," I say with a wink towards the bartender, who smiles and runs to get it.

"Hello love, have you gotten taller?" a very familiar british accent whispers into my ears.

"Klaus," I smile, embracing my oldest living friend.

" Have you brought the doppelgangar?" he asks. I laugh.

"She went to use the bathroom"

" Ah"

"You have a job for her?"

"Why else would I have you bring her down?"

"To have a drink of course!" I snarked, smiling. "High-quality booze like this is hard to come by." I take a sip of the drink the bartender had just set down, the alcolhaul giving me the warm burning feeling that I so loved. I set the glass down playing with the glass rim.

" She wants moon water," I snarl.

"Easy enough, as long as she does as I ask,"

I smirk;

" That, Nik, is something you don't have to worry about," I hiss, " the girl's desparate, she loves this boy, the only thing holding her together is the hope that I can bring him back." My voice morphes into a serious, grave tone.

"And can you?" Klaus asks, leaning foreward on his forearms.

"duh"

"But will you?" he asks, completely serious.

I take a moment to think, surprised that I had already decided what my answer was. I don't know when I made up my mind, but I had, somwhere along the line of coming to Mystic Falls and coming here, I'd decided:

"Yeah, I think I will" I lean forward on my forearms near Klaus. " They aren't bad people, stupid at times, but they are good. And that girl in there"I nod my head towards the bathrooms " I can tell shes strong, stronger than she knows, and exceptionally good. And any person _that_ good deserves a chance at being happy" I say challengingly.

"But," I hiss. "if any of them take one step out of line, I **WILL** end them!" Klaus laughs.

"How very kind of you"

I growl "I'm giving them a gift. I'm being leineant, lets hope they don't abuse it." I gulp the rest of my drink, slamming the empty glass down when I finish.

"Now," Klaus smiles too sweetly, " Our lovely doppelganger is on her way over," he turns to me smirking. " Let's have a chat with her, shall we?"

* * *

Elena sits down next to me, slightly nervous, but defiant.

" Hello miss gilbert, Sophie has mentioned your need of moonwater. Which, I will gladly provide, given you do as I ask." Klaus offers.

" And what is it that you ask?" Elena glares at him.

"Nothing much sweetheart, I need you to kill 12 witches"

" What! Elena gasps shocked "T-Twelve witches?" she looks at Klaus with a face that says _'You've got to be kidding me', _I hold back my snicker.

"Yes," Klaus says, "You want your moonwater, those are the terms." Elena twirls her daylight ring around her finger and closes her eyes realizing that this is her only choice.

"Why me?" she asks, "I'm sure you have plenty of minions who would do it for you, so- WHY ME?!" Elena's voice rasies to a dangerous level, I smirk drily.

"Because," Klaus says, unaffected by her outburst. "These witches can only be killed by a doppelganger." Elena takes a deep breath,

"If I do this, you will give me the moonwater?" Elena asks.

"Yes," Klaus says.

"Well," Elena sighs, "Then I have twelve witches to kill"

* * *

Klaus led us to the markets in the center of the French Quarter and down an alley.

I knew where we were headed, this was the old alley that led to the ancient slaughter house, where animals would be slaughtered for the butchers.

"You've been very tasteful in your location," I whisper to Klaus.

"The wiches chose this actually, although I quite like it," he whispers back. I snicker quietly.

"Alright sweetheart," Klaus says to Elena, "You may kill them now."

* * *

Elena just looks at them sadly.

"These are bad witches Elena, they want to bring a witch that will curse all of humanity forever back to life. You are saving lives. You're saving children, who's parents won't be dead because of that witch, less orphans, less misery. Think of Damon, we get the moonwater, and we will bring him back, I know I can" I stress egging her on. Elena nods confidently and steps out into the slaughter house.

The moon is full and bright, tinted red for tonight. " the blood moon," I whisper "very fitting"

Klaus smirks.

Elena bides her time, sneaking up behind the circle of witches.

She finds one in the back corner And care fully closes her hand over her mouth so she cant scream, with her other hand she pulls out her heart.

_One dead_

She uses the bloody heart in her hand as artillery and throws it straight through another witch's chest taking out her heart too.

_Two dead_

The room erupts in chaos, Elena bashes the heads of two more witches, using her elbows and the floor.

_Three, Four dead_

One tries to cast at spell, her hand outstretched, but Elena cuts her off by grabbing it and throwing the witch into the wall then uses her foot to snap her neck.

_Five dead _

She snaps the heads of three more and pulls out the hearts of another two.

_Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten dead_

Elena is a fairly good fighter, of course im comparing her to myself, who has been fighting since age two, but she's good enough to hold her own.

She kicks the next-to-last witch and knocks her to the floor, ending up straddeling her, Elena's bony, long fingers squeezing the witch's neck. The witch laughs weakly, but I can pick out her desperation.

" K...Klaus" the witch gasps for breath ' nnnn...needs your bbb...lood for her protection but hell never get it...becau..." the witches head pops off.

_Eleven dead_

Elena turns to the last witch, but she's already to late, the witch has begun chanting. Elena clutches her head in pain, crying out.

The final witch advances and I lunge into action.

I grab the witch's shoulder and pull her up over me so she ends up hitting the wall upside down, face to the floor.

I hook my calf under her knees, and kick her up so her head hits the wall.

She dazedly tries to punch me, but I grab her arm and twist it over her shoulder, hearing it crack as her collarbone breaks, she cries out in pain and tries to struggle.

I grab her other arm ant twist it so that it too breaks, and she screms again.

I easily twist my grip around, flipping her over me onto the stone floor. She groans, blood running down her face, but she still tries to kick me.

I move my legs in opposite directions, breaking her leg too. She screams to high heavens.

I flip her weak body up to a sitting position, purposely gripping her by her sholders to do so.

Then, I knee her in between her shoulder blades, hard.

She begins to choke, making hollow, sucking sounds. She gasps in pain again and again, searching for the air she desperately needs, but cant find.

Until, finally, she coughs.

Then she coughs again.

Except this time, she coughs up her heart.

* * *

It fell right onto her lap.

_Twelve dead_

Her eyes widened in horror, as she relized that it was her heart and that she's dead.

I've always loved this part. The part where the predator's prey realizes that they're dinner. There's a certain beauty in it. That's why its my favorite maneuver.

Klaus smiles at me, shaking his head. Soundlessly saying; _" that's why you're the only one to ever beat me",_ reminding me of how we first met, making me smile.

Then, he turns to Elena ,who stares ,more-than-a-little fearfully at me.

Klaus grabs her by the collar saying,

" That's enough staring, sweetheart. We've got places to be, more things for you to do" That shakes Elena out of her daze.

"What! But I killed the witches the deal is finished, so give me what I need" the tone of her voice can only be described as _thoroughly pissed._

"The deal was you killed **_twelve_** witches" Klaus snarks. "You killed **_eleven_** so the deal, is now, void"

"what! NO!" Elena yells angrily. Klaus never lets her finish;

" But, since I'm feeling generous today, I figured I'd give you a pass, on one condition" Elena glares at him venomously

"And. what. is. that." her tone is clipped and fuming, she speaks through gritted teeth.

"You give me two pints of your blood' he says. Elena looks outraged.

"TWO PINTS OF MY..."

"Yes, 2 pints of your blood, for one vial of moonwater and, your boyfriends life"

Elena growls

"FINE. Two pints. And not one **bit** over." She glares at him.

* * *

Klaus and I sit in the waiting room as elena gets her blood drawn.

Klaus hands me a package.

"There you go," he says . "1 viail of moonwater"

"Thanks Nik," I smile. Klaus sighs, sadly.

"You know you're always welcome here, right?" he says.

"I know." I whisper. "But I have to go. You know that."

" I do," he says "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't, and wouldn't, miss you"

"Hey," I look at him condescendingly "Just because I'm going back to Mystic Falls, doesn't mean I'm completely cutting you off." I say. He smiles melancholically, I continue;

"All im saying is, don't be a stranger, okay? Give me a call or something!" I scoff "Its not like I'm dropping off the face of the earth!" He snickers a little I sigh faux-annoyed;

"And tell Bex to do the same! Talk about dropping off the face of the earth! It be nice to hear from my favorite original/ best friend some time!" Klaus whacks my cheek affectionately at the _'favorite Original'_ comment. I continue;

"All I'm saying, is that we've got to _stick together _You, Bex, and I! It's what we _do_, and its all we _have,_ and without it, well, I have a feeling its the only thing keeping us sane." I smile slightly.

"Always and forever, right?" Klaus says. He places a light kiss to my forehead, I smile.

"always and forever".

* * *

**well! that's done! Sorry for the no update in a million(teenage) years! And its a long one too! I guess its okay! so REVIEW! Guesses about Sophie! Questions! Comments! Tell me how much you hate me! (Yeaaaah...JK)**

**For clarification:**

**when Sophie says Bex, she is, in fact referring to Rebekah**

**In**** the ****line:**

_K...Klaus" the witch gasps for breath ' nnnn...needs your bbb...lood for her protection but hell never get it...becau..." the witches head pops off_.

**the the "HER" who needs protection is Hope, for those of you who know who that is. And, yes, sophie does know about her.**

**I'll shoot for updating within ONLY HALF a million(teenage) years next time!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**PAY THE PRICE.**


End file.
